


use somebody (l.s)

by chestersmoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestersmoon/pseuds/chestersmoon
Summary: harry styles is the biggest artist in the world. louis tomlinson is a guitarist for the biggest band in the world. they're both broken. both rejected. both can't get through the glass. they could both use somebody.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	use somebody (l.s)

lowercase intended!  
this fic will include some triggering content but I'll put a trigger warning at the start of those chapters  
and no, there won't be any smut.

with that being said, here's the characters ♡

harry styles - singer, songwriter, and model for gucci  
simon cowell - harry's manager  
ashlyn wilson (ashe) - harry's makeup artist + hairstylist

one direction (all vocalists and songwriters)  
zayn malik  
niall horan - also a guitarist  
liam payne  
perrie edwards

their band -  
louis tomlinson - guitarist and songwriter  
ashton irwin - drummer  
jesy nelson - bass

original characters -  
shi - harry's beard + stylist (she/her)  
kenzie - louis' best friend (she/her)  
kaylen - one direction's makeup artist + hairstylist (she/her)  
ky - one direction's stylist (he/him)  
tay - liam's sibling, ashlyn's partner (they/them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi the song for this chapter is the beginning by moon taxi 💐


End file.
